


I Needed That

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Ratchet gets something he needs from Drift.





	I Needed That

Drift let his servos grasp Ratchet’s waist roughly- denting the curve of metal connecting his hips, as he pulled the medic closer to him. 

“You _like_ this, don’t you?” Drift growled into his audial “Like it when I treat you like my buymech?” the medic moaned in response, and drift smirked, his denta meeting ratchets spaulder, loving the shudder down the mech’s frame that he felt, given their proximity.

“Drift, please…More..” Ratchet rasped “You don’t know how much I want you..” Drift chuckled darkly and let one servo travel to his panel  to lightly stroke Ratchet’s rapidly pressurizing spike, while keeping the other on his hip, for stability.

 “Oh, I do know.” Drift said alluringly, his vocalizer dripping with lust as he pumped the medic slowly, bringing him almost to the brink of overload. Ratchet whimpered and tried to thrust upward into nothing, as the swordsmech let go of his spike. 

 "Drift, Primus…please…just one overload…” the medic whispered harshly pleading with his lover for mercy. Drift laughed low in his intake as a question arose from his vocalizer.

 “Just one, Ratch?  Surely you can do better than that.”  Ratchet growled and turned around, craning his neck to lock optics with the speedster, who was smirking.

 “You think you’re so tough, don’t you kid?” the medics question was followed by a long moan that tore through his vocalizer as Drift entered three digits into his leaking valve and curled upward keeping his one digit on his anterior node. while  hitting Ratchets interior node with ease. “Oh Primus, yes…” the medic’s hips gyrated, pleading for more friction.

 “You’re so gorgeous like this, Ratchet…” Drift’s smooth voice rumbled in his audial, ignoring the question. “I could stare at you all day, riding my digits like you own them.”  Ratchet felt his faceplates heat at the  lewd compliment, and moaned in response. “But those aren’t what you want, are they?” Drift continued and  Ratchet could hear the smirk in his voice as he said the words,  low and sexy and the medic  shook his helm vigorously.  He could hear the telltale click of a panel opening.  

 

Suddenly, Ratchet felt the loss of Drift’s talented digits and cried out in protest, his valve aching for release almost to the point of pain. “Shh. Be patient…” Drift chuckled, as  Ratchets processor fogged with need.

 “I was so fragging close…Drift…why?” the medic lamented, but when the tip of a  spike  flirted with his valve opening he stilled momentarily his lipplates parted slightly, panting with want. He heard Drift’s possessive growl in his audial.

 “This is why” Drift said and slammed his spike deep into Ratchet’s valve, encased in warmth, Ratchets helm fell back against Drift , lipplates open in a silent scream. Soon Drift fell into a rhythm gyrating his hips so that his spike hit Ratchet’s nodes just right. “Primus, you feel so good.” The swordsmech moaned, harsh exvents  of heat hit the medics spinal strut as Drift worked  his spike inside of  the mech.

 “Drift…I’m so close, Harder...” Ratchet moaned, loudly  not caring who heard them.

“That’s it Sweetspark, Come undone for me…” Drift moaned, and sank his spike deep inside the medic as Ratchet’s frame convulsed with a powerful overload and a shout of the swordsmech’s name.  

 Drift was close behind him, his overload rolling through him like a powerful wave, he held onto Ratchet’s hip slamming his spike deep again,  “Ratch! Oh, Primus, so good. YES!”  Ratchet felt the slickness of Drift’s overload filling him, overflowing, dripping down   the swordsmech’s spike,  that was still buried inside him.

 Drift’s frame had gone slack, but he hadn’t moved yet, savoring the medic in front of him. Ratchet broke the silence first , “Thanks kid, I needed that.” Drift chuckled and kissed his spaulder.

“Anytime, Doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just fun to write.


End file.
